The Indigo Chronicles
by NeferNeferRuaten
Summary: standing in the clearing, One thing was clear, Moving here had not been a mistake, I had met the love of my life, and things I cannot explain had happened to me, I was stronger, faster, and god help the creature who dared to harm the thing I loved. My name is Raina and this is my tale
1. Enter:Raina Jade

_**Hey everyone!~**_

 _ **Here is just something that came to mind the other night,**_

 _ **I've always wanted to write a story involving the pack and write a story for my Oc involving the pack and sam, in this sotry emily does not exist, Leah does but the story will fallow the plot line of the movies more with snippets in from the books for plot, After this chapter the plot for my Oc will become more diverse, as her family comes into the mix.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you would, I would like feedback.**_

 _ **Thank you!~**_

 _ **Ghost~~**_

* * *

 _ **I feel the light surrounding me  
I'm open now and feeling free  
I see the sound land on my skin  
A passion moves me from within  
You're the one in my heart, in my bones and in my soul  
You're the one that keeps me on my own~**_

* * *

to say I was scared would be the biggest understatement of the year, I was terrified, I had learned about everything in the supernatural sense since coming here to forks the vampires, werewolves but what no one knew was I had a secret of my own, one that went back in my bloodline I was born into one of the strongest werewolf clans in the state of Louisiana, dating back before the 1300's my family held they're own against the cold ones, I myself was brought up not to trust them, they were our enemy.. the catch? I hadn't embraced my inner wolf yet and for now, I was human.

Now moving to forks probably wasn't the best decision, the coldest and rainiest place in the u.s under a constant blanket of clouds it made it easy for cold ones to blend much to my dismay, but where I had moved was a bit safer from them, Moving down onto the Quileute reservation I walk around the small house I had been able to rent for the time being.

hanging a few pictures up, I walk back out and and retrieve another box which was a tad bit on the heavy side, A large moon stone drops out of the box and hit the ground with a thud.

"shit" I mutter setting the box down

"having some issues there?" I hear and look up coming face to face with a man a good four inches taller then me

"No" I huff retrieving the stone I hear him laugh slightly turning back to him " can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually, I am looking for Raina Jade" he says watching as I take the box in

"who's asking?' I say setting the box down

"My name is Jacob Black" he says "and there are a few things you need to know if your going to live here on the reservation"

I turn around and hold my hand up "If it's about the werewolf legends I already know" I say folding my arms

"Y..You.. how exactly do you know about that?" he says taking a step forward anger knitted into his features

I hear a whoop from outside and see a group of guys walking into the clearing, I look back to Jacob who looks out the window, pushing past him I walk out and grab another box from my truck.

"Yo Jacob, who is she?" One says looking me up and down

I ignore him and pack the box so I didn't have to come back out "she's a nobody" I hear one say

"If you like your tongue in your skull I suggest you keep your mouth shut." I hiss under my breath

"Oh yeah? you gonna act on that?" I hear him hiss to me

"Nah, your not worth the effort" I mutter turning around setting the box down I turn back around only to have said guy who I found out was named Paul in my face

"You got a smart ass mouth " he growls

"And you have a temper" I hiss in his face "back up"

He laughs and pushes me back to which I snatch his arm folding it firmly behind his back and taking his feet out from under him "I'm warning you wolf boy" I growl

Paul wipes his lip "how.." he hisses standing up he looks to Jacob "did you tell her something!" he says accusingly

I pinch my brow "You all remind me of my brothers, lord" I say turning away from him

"Don't turn your back to me woman" I hear him say

I peek over my shoulder at him "do yourself a favor Paul, learn to control that temper of your's because it's going to get you killed" I say walking into my house promptly slamming my door shut.

* * *

 ** _"How does she know about the legends?!"_**

 ** _"Is she.."_**

 ** _"The is no way, she doesn't come from one of the bloodline families"_**

 ** _"She needs to be dealt with!"_**

 ** _"QUIET!" A huge black wolf growls and bares his fangs "The girl is no threat, she is from a tribe in Louisiana, the only human born to a pack of wolves " he growls " leave her be"_**

 ** _"BUT!" Paul says_**

 ** _the man turns his attention on him "it's final!"_**

* * *

Deciding to go for a walk I walk down through the forest, coming into a clearing I see a girl standing in the center of the dead field a pained expression on her face, I begin to head towards her until I see a dark skinned man with dreads watching her talking lowly. I walk forward knowing fully well this man was a cold one. putting her behind me I watch the man cock his head.

"And you might be?" he says in a accented voice

"Your worst nightmare if you harm this girl" I growl lowly

"Your no threat" he says stalking forward

"You wanna bet?" I hiss he raises his hand and easily tosses me across the field causing me to scream in pain, I roll over and groggily watch the scene unfold watching huge wolves come out from the woods chasing the leech off I watch the girl run over to me frantically trying to help me up before a man approaches touching her shoulder, and that is all she wrote for me.. I don"t remember anything after that.

When I finally do wake up I'm in bed, I had always healed unnaturally fast one of the perks of being born born to a werewolf mother and father, Looking around I narrow my eyes hearing shuffling from my kitchen I cautiously walk out to see a man there.

"You wanna tell me what your doing in my house?" I say folding my arms scowling

He turns and looks at me "Your awake" he says carefully

"Really? who are you?" I say scowling further

"You know that frown will give you wrinkles " he says jokingly

"quit dodging the question" I bark loudly

"His name is Embry, " I hear from the doorway "And my name is Sam, Sam Uley"

I look over and I swear to god my heart skips a few beats looking at the guy standing there "It's good your awake because I have a few questions for you" he says quirking an eyebrow

"I didn't know I was being interrogated in my own home.." I mutter retrieving a mug from the drainer next to the sink

"You know alot.. about things you shouldn't" he says coming into the kitchen

I don't turn to him "You really don't think i'm just going to tell you everything i know right?" I say carefully tracing the pattern of the mug

"You will if you want to continue living here " he says "Now.."

turning around i glare at him "Do not _threaten_ me when you know damn well who I am, unless someone else is alpha" I say tilting my head

He smirks slightly "Oh you can be sure i'm the leader of this pack, Now question is can you be trusted?" He says coming slightly closer to me, I back up a little my back hitting the counter "Do I make you _uncomfortable_?" he says

I shake my head "No, Your not the first alpha I've met, two were my brother and father"

"So you truly are from the Indigo tribe?" he says crossing his arms

"Again yes, My last name is Jade my father is the head of our house and currently the leader of our pack. my brother has formed a pack of his own, still affiliated with the main branch, I, Unfortunately have yet to phase" I say nervously looking away from his gaze

"that is unusual, but female wolves are so rare we have a female in our pack, she's well, my ex" he says shifting

"It's not unusual where I'm from.. my mother is one of the strongest of our pack, she's fast, and fierce" I say smiling softly

He eyes me once more " you come from a strong pack, even though you haven't embraced your destiny yet, you are strong, confident and smart when you do phase, I want you in my pack" he speaks in a deep voice

"And what if I say no?" I say challenging him "I've never been one to fallow someone else's rules"

He smirks again " I can be very, dominant when I need to be, do I need to make you?"

I poke his chest "You couldn't force me, even if you tried" I say tauntingly smiling a bit

he smiles a bit "You've got spunk, but I'm sure I could make you" he says turning to leave "Watch you're back when you're off the reservation, I'm sure I don't need to tell you why"

I nod and walk him to the door "Thank you.. " I say looking down for a moment

"For?" he asks tilting his head

"Saving Bella and myself from that leech" I say softly

"Jacob had a fit when he caught the leeches sent and then found Bella, finding you there was an unfortunate thing, I can't explain it but the sight of you in a fragile state angered me and I know we don't know each other but for both my sake and you're's be safe? " he asks softly

I look up at him and tilt my head "surely you do not care for someone less then you?" I ask softly before looking away

"Why would you think that?" he asks

"You're an alpha, usually you wouldn't care about someone less then yourself.." I start but he cuts me off

"I feel protective of you, weather it be in a romantic way or a brotherly way I have yet to figure out because you truly are strange" he says tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear

" oh.. " I mutter softly

He smiles and walks out leaving me standing there,

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks I had become close to Bella swan, she had reluctantly told me of her brief romance with a vampire named edward cullen, Only after I had proved to her I could be trusted with of course the help of Jacob who filled me in on the gory details of how broken she had become after his departure, It physically made me ill for how sad she had been before Jacob helped her though I had literally beaten his ass for cutting her off when he joined sam's pack, Sam had gotten an earful from me as well. I could see Jacobs attraction to Bella, Hell Ray Charles could have seen it.

standing in Bella's kitchen I look out the window and run some water in a glass hearing them come in through the door I walk in and see Bella and then a woman behind her."

"Do you want to tell me exactly how you're alive?" the woman asks as bella hugs her tightly and asks if he was here which I could only guess would mean the love of her life

after a few moments of talking Bella introduces me "Alice, this is Raina" Bella says

I nod and smile politely bella walks into the kitchen and I hear a bit of commotion in the kitchen, alice comes running back in and tells Bella that Edward was going to the Volturi.

"Bella I'm coming with you" I bark getting into the back seat alice nods and bella looks at me

"You'll die if you go I can't risk it" she says frantically

"I'm not taking no for an answer" I say defiantly

"Raina, Sam would have a fit if he found out about this!" Jacob practically yells after pleading with bella to stay

"then don't say anything, tell him I've went to visit family" I say "God it's not like he's imprinted on me or something"

Jacob looks away and steps back reluctantly letting us go, after a very long flight we all three speed up a country road to the city of volterra, once there Bella and I take off running for the spot Alice had told us about, once there Bella practically tackles Edward thus saving his life, Or so we thought standing in the hall of a building we are confronted by two men, the reddest of eyes and deathly white skin, the shortest of the two looks at me and smirks.

"thank you gentlemen, but I won't be needing you're services after all" Edward says holding Bella behind him

" non the less we should take this conversation to a more appropriate room" the short man says eyeing me

Edward turns to bella and smiles "go out and enjoy the rest of the festival" he says

"The girls come with us" the bigger man says

"No you can go to hell" edward growls

the locks on the door pop off and Alice walks in "Now guys it is a festival, wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?" she says cheerfully

"No we wouldn't " the bigger man says

"Enough" I hear a voice say and see a short blond haired girl her eyes also bright crimson " Aro sent me to see what was taking so long"

after one very uncomfortable elevator ride the doors open to a massive throne room where three men sit on thrones ironically "sister they send you out for one and your bring back three and a half" I hear a boy say "such a clever girl"

the man in the middle get's up and assesses us all "Ah bella is alive after all! they are so rare" he says grasping edwards hand, he lets go after a few moments looking at Bella and then looking at me "And just who might you be?" he says quirking an eyebrow

"Well?" The blond man says in a snippy tone

"My name is Raina" I say after trying to find my voice, my mouth was dry and my heart was pounding which I'm sure they could all hear.

"Raina..hmm what shall we do with you all?" the man now known as Aro says in a monotone

"you already know what you're going to do Aro" a deep voice says

"Yes get on with it, Heidi will be here shortly " the blond snaps

"that's true, Felix?" he says and I watch as Bella is flipped by Edward who attacks Felix, Alice tries to help Edward but she is snatched by the boy who had been holding Bella

I stare in shock as the two fight, I hear bella cry out and automatically my instinct kicks in as I run towards her only to be snatched roughly by the throat by the shorter man "It is not wise to make enemies of us _Raina_ " he hisses in my ear struggling in his grasp I hiss under my breath

"Please, No, no! Please! Kill me! kill me!.. Not him" Bella all but shouts as Aro looms over Edward

He looks to her and tilts his head curiously "How extraordinary! you would give up your life for someone like us, A vampire, a soulless monster" he speaks clearly

"you don't know a thing... about his soul" she says narrowing her eyes

"Forse e uno o l' altro, this is a sadness, if it was only your intention to give her immortality, Both of them" he says looking from me to Bella

"Demetri, take care of her will you? " aro says to which the man's grip on my throat tightens

"It's a shame something so pretty has to die, But your blood smells so good" Demetri says softly to me pushing my head to the side he bares my throat "I'll make your death quick" he speaks softly

Closing my eyes I think back on the weeks leading up to this moment the whole situation with the pack, with Jake and Bella and with Sam, my mind races as I feel the icy cold breath of death upon my flesh and whimper waiting on death but surprisingly it doesn't come, Opening my eyes I watch as Aro holds Alice's hand in a trance like state before blinking with a satisfied smile, he grabs Bella's hand and speaks softly to her before turning his attention to me motioning for Demetri to let me go, I reluctantly walk forward where he grabs my hand.

"You will have an exceptional gift once you are immortal young Raina, I look forward to seeing you again my dear" he whispers cupping my chin "Now, go make your preparations "

"Let's be done with this" the blond snaps once again

"Goodbye young friends" Aro says cheerfully as we quickly walk back the way we had come, Edward clutches Bella's hand while I stay next to alice, I wrap my arms around my self and keep my head low as we board the elevator, once upstairs we go to walk out when Demetri grasps my arm tightly pulling me close to him.

"This is not over, by a long shot.. I will taste your blood " he whispers against my ear "maybe even your body"

He lets me go after alice hisses at him with a smirk he watches us go, I must have fallen asleep on plane because when I wake up I am on the couch at Bella's.

"Jake why is the pack here?" I hear Bella's voice say from the front door

"I know she is here and I need to see her" I hear a deep voice say, curiously I get up and walk over the the door coming out onto the from porch where every member of the pack stands including Sam, Covering up the bruises that are scattered across my skin I walk down the stairs and walk to them.

Sam meets me and looks down at me, to which I avoid his gaze "Do you know how worried we were? You are a member of our circle, you're family you can't just go off and do as you please, especially when it involves cold ones" he says

"Look Bella is my friend and much to my surprise I have found a friend in alice and edward as well. I am a free woman with no man, No one has imprinted upon me so my question to you is why exactly do you care? Sam you could have any woman on the reservation but you continue to care for me, when I am not originally apart of your pack. I haven't even phased yet" I say shaking my head

"I don't know how to explain my feelings, You make things easier, life seems simpler when I am around you" he says looking at me

"Make you're feelings known Sam, Tell me what it is you want because if not, I am returning home" I say softly "I have made the choice to return to NOLA, I can't be here when those things in Italy know where I am, especially the leech who did this.." I pull the collar of my jacket down to reveal dark purple bruises "I.."

I stop when I see his eyes glued to my throat "A leech did this to you?" he says anger etched into his words

I nod and look down adverting my eyes from his only to feel him pull me against him the warmness of his skin seeping deep into my bones "Sam.." I mutter against his chest, he puts his chin on the top of my head

"I'm sorry Raina.. I don't want you in harms way ever again" he says softly "I want you to stay, for the pack, for your friends.. for me"

I look up at him "why?" I ask

"Do you feel that?" he asks "Please tell me you feel the connection"

I blush "I didn't think anything of it, at first.. I thought it was just me" I admit

He smiles and laughs "it's not just you" he says

"So are you trying to tell me you want me to be with you?" I ask coyly shifting in his arms

"Yes" he simply replies

"Well from the way it sounds looks like you might have your work cut out for you given the fact I have a leech on my tail" I mutter "No pun intended, I hope I phase I want to rip his head off" I growl

He laughs and grasps my hand "For now, I am content defending you"

"I know but I want to be able to defend you" I say defiantly puffing my lower lip out

"Hmm we shall see" he says as we walk back through the woods

* * *

 ** _"you four shall be going to check on our dear ones, there are three I want to join the guard, they're skills would make our power greater then it already is" Aro speaks softly_**

 ** _"And if they refuse?" Felix says curiously_**

 ** _"You bring them back no matter what, No exceptions" Caius says_**

 ** _"they will refuse" Demetri says_**

 ** _"No exceptions" Caius repeats_**

 ** _Jane and Alec stay silent as the four head out Felix and Demetri, they're destination? Forks, Washington._**


	2. Stormy Nights: Cliff diving

_**Hey everyone!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter two of The Indigo Chronicals, I have decided to to bring Raina's family into the next chapter (chapter 3) where her history will be explored as well as more between her and Sam.**_

 ** _(Raina's Faceclaim is Phoebe Tonkin)_**

 ** _remember to read and review! ~_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Ghost~_**

* * *

 ** _Servatis a periculum [Save us from danger]_**

 ** _Servatis a maleficum [Save us from evil]_**

* * *

 _They say the human being was born with two faces, four arms, and four legs fearing they're power the god zeus split them apart and doomed them to a lifetime of searching for their other half, A half that when brought together gave the pair complete power, one singular heartbeat, the catch in this messed up situation?_

 _The lovers in question were not human._

 _it had been about six months since I had moved here and in those month much had happened, shortly after the volturi incident in Italy I had an encounter with a red head vamp named Victoria, Diving off of a cliff wasn't the smartest idea...but I'll tell you the story anyhow.._

"Bella, I know you want to stop victoria but diving off of this cliff again is not a smart idea, do you remember what happened last time you did?" I ask her as we climb the hillside to the cliffs

"I need to see if I can do this again Rai" she mutters as we come into the clearing

"If you do this Edward will never forgive me.." speaking clearly as I grab her arm she looks back at me

"Then jump with me" she says quirking a brow

"Are you loco?!" I half yell at her "You almost drowned last time Bella or did jake lie when he told me the story of the first cliff diving experience?"

"Jake saved me and he knows we are up here just not what we're doing" she says carelessly

"Look I can't do this.. You shouldn't do this " I say grabbing her hand and she walks closer to the edge of the cliff "Bella please"

She looks to me her chocolate brown eyes holding some form of determination she takes her hand from me and leaps off the edge of the cliff to which I hear a splash below "Damn it Isabella!" I hiss and catch sight of sam and the pack on the beach they look up and I can see the look on jake and the pack's faces as I leap after her, Hitting the water with enough force to knock the air from my lungs I resurface and gasp for air as I look around for Bella eventually going underwater I see her sinking to the bottom of the Ocean desperately making a grasp for her hand I pull her up and to the surface ony to be toppled by another wave, smashing my head against the rocks I loose consciousness..

"Come on! damn it Raina breath" I hear vaguely "You're not dying on me, come on"

Opening my eyes slowly my vision is foggy as I turn my head to the source of the sound, seeing dark eyes staring down at me I close my eyes once more before opening them again trying to focus in on the face realizing it to be Sam I try to sit up.

"You sure do love to give me heart attacks don't you?" I hear him mutter as he helps me sit up

"What can.. " I mutter wincing a little from the pain "Say, I'm stubborn and that girl is crazy"

He shakes his head and helps me to my feet "come on' he mutters softly

My knee shake a bit and I almost trip "Ugh I feel like a new born deer" I mutter trying to catch my footing

Hearing a soft laugh i look over and see him smirk "I could always carry you.." he says

I shake my head and blush " No I've got this" I mutter defiantly walking ahead slowly feeling him put his arm around me, puffing my lower lip out i steady myself on him as we head back up to the road where he had parked, once inside the car I sit there shivering uncontrollably teeth chattering as he gets in he turns to me and raises an eyebrow, Not saying anything he reaches back and grabs a cover draping it around me I nuzzle down into a ball trying to get warm only peeking out when I feel the car stop realizing we were back on the reservation I look over at him briefly before looking away messing with a string on the hem of the cover.

"Raina.." He says softly "you need to stay on the reservation, the Cullens have informed myself and the pack that there are an undetermined amount of newborn vampires headed this way, I will not see you put in that situation" he says

I turn to him " you know I won't stay away Sam, It's not in my nature to run" I mutter softly still avoiding his gaze

"This isn't a choice Raina, You will stay here I'll lock you away if I have to" He says a little deeper

I turn to him meeting his intense gaze I narrow my green eyes "You don't get to tell me what to do, Alpha or not" I say feeling adrenaline flood my veins, I watch as he shifts his posture to face me leaning into me I feel my cheeks flush and immediately want to pull away to which he doesn't let me

"Please Raina, " he whispers stroking my cheek the warmness of his touch making my skin flush more

"Sam.." I mutter as he leans closer to me feeling my lips brush his A knock at the window draws his attention away from me.

"Jake?" he says rolling the window down, "what is it"

"They're almost here, four days top" Jake says quietly looking over at me "Bella has been asking for you Raina"

I poke my head over and about climb into Sam's lap "what has she said Jake?" I ask

"That she's sorry for doing what she did earlier and that she wants you to be there with her when everything goes down" he says

A low growl rumbles in Sam's throat to which I squeeze his thigh "I'll be there for her, But I don't know if I I can be there when everything goes down" I say softly "with you and Edward there I know she will be fine "

He nods and looks at Sam "I'll tell her, and I'll let you know what is going on" he says nodding

after he is gone I hang my head and lean back to get off Sam's lap but he pulls me closer "what are you doing?' I ask blushing he doesn't answer but instead cups my cheek and presses his lips to mine in a warm kiss that sends a shiver down my spine, Placing my hands against his chest I shift and straddle his hips listening to the rain pour outside the car I break away from him and bite my lip.

"you have no idea how hard I'm fighting this urge.." He whispers in a rough voice

"Don't fight it.." I whisper digging my nails into his chest when he presses up against me, watching his eyes shut I grind down against him moaning softly

"I want to wait Rai... Until things calm down and I know I won't have to leave you during the night" he says holding me close

I shut my eyes and open the door of the car stepping out I hold my hand out "At least come inside and keep me warm?" I ask shyly

"We have one night where things are peaceful, I can give you that" He says clasping my hand

"Yes you can" I say smiling as we head inside, Making my way into my bathroom I look at my disheveled appearance and sigh rubbing the dirt from the back of my hair I poke my head out "Are you going to be okay for a moment while I change?" I ask eyeing him sitting on the couch

"Yeah, hurry though I want you back in my arms " He says with a small smirk

blushing I turn around and shut the door where I shower quickly and throw my shorts and tank on I walk out and into the kitchen feeling his eyes on me, watching my every move I start some tea and retrieve a mug from the cupboard.

"Would you like some?" I ask with my back to him "Or do you prefer something a bit stronger?"

I gasp when I feel two arms link around my waist " depends on you're definition of strong" he mutters softly in my ear causing goosebumps to rise on my skin

turning in his arms I smile coyly up at him " Tea or gin, Take you're pick" I say smiling

"Tea" he says

"Or.." I mutter standing on my the tips of my toes I kiss him again, deeper then before my eyes snap shut and I place my hands on the sides of his face before breaking away smirking.

"You're not making this easy" He says crossing his arms

I giggle and pour the tea " Just imagine what it will be like IF I decide to let you" I say softly

He runs his finger tips down the middle of my spine sending goosebumps across my skin once more " I know you'll let me Rain.." he says after we settle down into my bed he pulls me close and kisses my fore head "Because I can't imagine it being with anyone else.. "

smiling softly I nuzzle down against his warm skin and sigh contently "You've got me under you're paw Sam Uley, I hope you know that" I mutter yawning

He smiles and holds me closer "And I'm wrapped around you're little finger My Raina Jade"

* * *

 ** _Demetri smirks watching the newborn vampires make they're way to the waters edge, they would reach Forks Washington in as little as four days and it would be then that they would put they're plan into action, He had plans for that pretty little brunette though it would all depend on what Aro would want to use them for, he knew he wanted Alice and Bella but Raina? she was a wild card, it was hard to tell what her gift would be because no one could even begin to guess what she would become once a vampire._**

 ** _Smirking as they started they're journey to forks, He would be the one to turn her, weather she liked it or not._**


	3. Army: The Indigo Tribe Comes charging in

_**Hey!~**_

 _ **Here is chapter three of the indigo chronicles!**_

 _ **please remember to read and review!~**_

 _ **I only own my Oc Raina and the indigo tribe, including all members. nothing else.**_

 _ **much love~**_

 _ **Ghost~**_

* * *

 _ **They're all around me, circling like vultures.**_  
 ** _They wanna break me and wash away my colors._**

* * *

 _Walking through the woods I look around, The woods had always been an escape for me ever since I was a girl, the trees so tall it made my head spin and the rustic smell of the earth But something seemed off, scary almost, walking into a clearing I look around and gasp seeing bodies piled with some scattered about walking closer tears sting my eyes when I realize that the bodies were those of my friends and family, backing away from the bloodied scene I turn an come face to face with four cloaked figures who without missing a step surround me, circling like sharks one of them lunges forward and grabs me by the throat the only thing I can see is the vicious smirk on his lips._

 _"Times up Jade" they hiss, pulling down they're hoods My eyes widen and I let out a shriek of pure terror staring into the bright crimson orbs of the vampires from Italy clawing at Demetri'_ _s hand He smirks and looks to Jane who gives a cruel smile._

 _"Go ahead and bite her, Aro wants them ready to join the guard" she says_

 _Demetri looks back to me and smirks as he rears back and sinks his teeth into my throat.._

* * *

Sitting straight up in bed I look around frantically feeling my neck Until I feel a hand snake up my back, Panic sets in until I feel how warm the touch is Pulling my knees up to my chin tears sting my eyes.

"Raina.. " I hear from behind me Laying back I hide my puffy eyes and cheeks from him only to feel him turn my chin dark eyes study my face "What's wrong ?" he asks

I shake my head "Just a nightmare.." I mutter refusing to loos at him

He cocks an eyebrow "Just a nightmare? It sounded like you were being strangled" he mutters looking down at me out of the corner of his eye

"Do you remember me telling you about the vampires we met in Italy? I ask rolling over to face him

He nods and I see a flash of anger in his eyes " Yes, What did you're nightmare have to do with them?"

I wet my lips and sigh "I had a dream that they were here, in the woods.. My friends.. family.. they were all dead.. " I rub my temples "in the dream, they said something along the lines of they're leader wanting me and others to join his guard.."

"No, absolutely not" He says "Nightmare or reality, I will kill them all"

I shake my head "they're powerful Sam, Jane alone could put you down" I say looking at him

He shakes his head "I won't loose you" he says softly pulling me closer

I sigh and place my head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart "You won't.. " I trail off and hear some rustling outside in the living room "did you hear that?" I ask

He gets up putting his shorts back on He opens the door slowly and looks back at me, "stay here" He says

Sitting there for a moment I hear a loud crash and immediately jump up and run out seeing familiar people in my living room I smile "Papa!" I yell happily running into his arms he hugs me tight

"Papa?" I hear Sam say I turn and blush

"Yes, This is my father Charles, " I say smiling "Papa, this is.."

"Sam Uley, I know who he is, Raina what is he doing in you're house?" My father asks curiously

"Um, well.." I say softly

"I've met my mate, In you're daughter sir.." Sam says not baking down

"You're telling me, The alpha of the quileute pack has imprinted on my daughter?" he asks coming to face Sam

"Yes" Sam says

My father bursts into laughter and pats sam on the back "Well Sam, welcome to the family, Just remember if you ever hurt my little girl, I will tear you a new ass, Literally" He says and I swear to god I see Sam cringe My father turns to me and smiles "You're brother and sister are here as well, Raina You're sister is pregnant"

I go a little slack jawed and smile "Finally? gosh she's been trying forever to have a baby" I say happily

"Raina Maria Jade, can you not give you're older brother some love?" I hear from the doorway and smile

"Depends, are you going to tease me?" I ask walking towards him "Jack?"

"Nahh, Okay I might just a little bit" he says hugging me "A little birdy told me you're dating an alpha"

"Well remind me to kill said birdy" I mutter jabbing him in the side playfully

He laughs and then becomes serious "We're here to help defend you and to help destroy the newborns" he says looking to my father

I shake my head "No! are you insane? " I half yell at him

He sighs "Three alpha's plus our packs are stronger then a pack of newborn vampires"

I sigh and sit down, I didn't have a choice in this matter all I could do was pray that they would come out of this alive with no deaths..

* * *

"They're coming!" Alice says urgently

I had made the stupid mistake of getting myself caught up in the matter once more and now I would be facing down the guard again.. Sam and the others wanted me to return with them after Jake was hurt but with the matter at hand I wouldn't have had time to run if I wanted.

Standing By Emmett and Jasper I watch as the four figures walk forward and stop I could feel my heart beating quickly as I looked at them.

"I've never seen a coven survive an attack of this magnitude " Jane says Narrowing her eyes a bit

"we were lucky" Esme says

"Some how I doubt that " Jane retorts "It's not everyday we are rendered useless"

"If you would have arrive a half hour earlier you wouldn'y have missed the battle " Edward says

"Pity" Jane says

"She's still human, Caius will want to know, As well as Her" Jane says pointing at me and then Bella

"The date is set for Bella, As for Raina that is to be determined" Carlisle says

"Remember, The Volturi don't give Second chances " she says "You" she points to me "Step forward "

I reluctantly step forward "We will return for you if we hear you ave not turned, and it will not end well, you have exactly a year from now to become an immortal" Jane says

"I'll be checking on you myself" Demetri hisses lowly

I gulp and bow my head clearly scared I step back behind the Cullens, Wanting nothing more then to be with Sam and the my family right now after they leave I am driven back to the reservation where I immediately run to Jakes to hear him screaming in pain, A lump forming in my throat as I look at the rest of the pack who all wear pained expressions, Sam looks over and immediately comes to me.

"are you okay?" he says lifting my chin looking at me

"Yes.." I say "they have me a year to become a vampire or they would be coming back for me.." I say my voice cracking and trailing off

"Damn it, I should have been there" he says

"No, they would have killed you and the rest of us for associating with you.." I say taking his hands "Sam I'm scared.. I don't want to loose you "

He cups my face and puts his forehead against mine "You're not going to loose me.. Raina, I would never leave you" he says

I close my eyes and let out a sob "How is Jake?"

He brushes away a tear and frowns "He'll be alright but he needs times to heal" he says

I nod and watch as people start to hea back to their homes after the ordeal was over, Walking slowly back to my own home Sam walks beside me Tightly grasping my hand, we walk in silence for a short while before he breaks said silence.

"You realize we can have a night together now right?" he says stopping us "I can help you forget your troubles.."

I blush and pull him close " I thought you wanted to wait?" I ask looking up at him tilting my head

"Well the battle is over for now.. and all is quiet, Why not share a night with you?" he says smirking slightly

"Well, then I suppose we should hurry up and get back then right?" I ask smiling

"Yes, we should" he says scooping me into his arms heading back to my home.


	4. Wedding Preparations: New Wolf

**_Sorry about the small hiatus but here is another chapter._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy and please leave you're thoughts :)_**

* * *

 _One misstep, you're mine_  
 _and you better stay clever if you want to survive_

* * *

 ** _Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage, Saturday the thirteenth of August two thousand and eleven, Five O'clock in the evening 420 Woodcroft ave Forks WA._**

I read the invitation over and over again and smile slightly, she had been telling me about what had been happening with her and Edward But she had kept me in the dark about the wedding preparations, Alice however Had kept me busy retrieving various objects and now I was currently making centerpieces, looking over I see Bella walk out in the heels Alice had gotten for her, smiling I turn my attention back to the task at hand, For the most part things had been quiet on my end after the Volturi left forks My life became mundane again besides Sam and the pack and of course my family, My brothers had been relentless with trying to get me to phase, though all it had done was royally piss me off.

"Hey Raina " Alice says coming up to me "Go ahead and go home, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

Nodding I smile at her, I wanted to put on a brave face but I was seriously nervous, worried and above all scared. I knew once Bella married Edward she would be turned and safe from the volturi.. Me on the other hand.. I was determined to stay with Sam and the pack, I was Happy and for once my family was coming around more we were becoming closer and my parents actually approved of my relations with Sam.

Furrowing my brow I sigh, as soon as I get on the road my instincts tell me something isn't right and it would be just my luck they were right slamming on my breaks I sit there in utter shock as two of the volturi guard are standing there watching me with stone faces, it wasn't the one's from before no these were different vampires.

"One of two choices Jade" the female says "You can come with us, or we can kill you"

I look ahead and decide to gun the engine flying through them both, which surprisingly works as they jump out of the way speeding down the highway I see them running alongside my car before looking forward I see another figure in the road and scream swerving to miss it my car flips three times and comes to a stop upside down on the roof, I remember looking around groggily, feeling something warm and wet dripping my my head I realize I'm bleeding, the car is then flipped back onto the tires and i'm ripped from the seat by the two volturi members, who force me on my knees the figure in question comes walking up slowly pulling their hood back to reveal the tracker Demetri.

"I really have to say.. You're not making this easy on yourself Raina." he says slowly taking in my sppearance, his blood red eyes resting on the gash in my head which i'm bleeding from.

I don't say a word, I'm currently trying to think of a plan to get out of this entirely fucked up situation, My family and the pack knew I was on my way home and everyday Sam timed how long it took for me to get from the cullen's to the reservation, The only reason being he knew the volturi were after me and Bella.

lost in thought i don't hear Demetri as he talks and he apparently becomes annoyed that i'm not listening to him, snapping his fingers in my face I look up at him "You haven't heard a word i've said have you?" he says in a dull tone

"I try not to listen to leeches too much, you're voice annoys me." I mutter in a quiet tone

which earns me a kick to the stomach from the female vampire, in turn she is backhanded by Demetri who hisses at her in italian.

"Well little wolf, you're coming back to italy with me, I am not waiting to take you.. " he says

"You must be pretty daft to think i'd ever go with you, these woods are crawling with other vampires and wolves who all look out for me" I say defiantly

Stooping down he roughly cups my chin "They won't be able to get you one your in italy and the wolves won't want you once you're a vampire" he says which makes my blood run cold "I know you're human Raina, you put up a good fight but that won't save you from the venom."

I let out a shriek as I struggle in the guards grasp "Let go of me!" I say, I refused to cry and barter with them, Hearing a howl The trio stop and crouch, I see six sets ouf glowing yellow eyes as the pack all walk out sam emerges in front taking one look at me he bares his teeth.

"Why are you here" I hear Carlisle's voice say from behind us, swung around and still on my knees i lift my matted head to look at them "let the girl go"

"That is something I cannot do, and I will not allow you to take her." Demetri says grabbing my face roughly he hisses his next sentence "She is _Mine"_

"Aye, get a look at this leech" I hear my older brother's voice say with a chuckle "He thinks he's gonna take our baby sister away"

Looking up i see My brothers and sisters standing with the pack "Brother!" I squeak faintly only to be kicked again by the female

Demetri looks down at me and back at the ones who had surrounded us, I hear a laugh which makes the vampires turn and I swear i can see the color drain from demetri's already dead complexion, a woman walks out and stands by Carlisle.

"You haven't changed a bit Demetri." she says with a bit of venom in her words

Struggling again to get free the female tightens her grip causing me to cry out, I in turn call her a bitch and when she goes to kick me again the woman in question easily lops her head off before setting her on fire. she then easily deposes of the male guard and turns her attention on Demetri who backs up.

"Tell aro he's not getting his way." she says "And neither are you" before he flashes off.

she helps me up and I thank her before turning to carlisle "Who is she?"

"My name is Artemis" she says "I'm a friend of Carlisle and i'm also older then aro or any of the volturi"

My eyes widen and I become tongue tied "I'm sorry for all the trouble" I utter softly

she clasps my hand "No worries dear" she says her gold eyes warm and soft

I hear Sam's voice behind me "Raina.." he utters softly causing me to turn around, Dark eyes hard as he tenderly touches my forehead causing me to wince

"i'm okay.." I say softly suddenly feel very tired "I'm just very tired"

Carlisle is by my side in a flash checking my vitals his eyes widen "She needs to get to a hospital now" he says "She's sustained severe internal damage and is bleeding internally"

I remember smiling and then coughing up blood and that was all she wrote for me, Next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room, opening my eyes groggily I look around and see sam asleep in the chair next to my bed smiling I wince which causes him to open his eyes.

"Hey.." he says scooting closer "How are you feeling baby?"

"What happened?" I say sitting up slightly with his help

"you had internal bleeding from the car accident.. you died on the operating table Raina.." he says in almost a whisper

I was have a hard time processing what he just said and something felt different I could hear his voice in my head and it freaked me out. "I can hear you're voice Sam.." I say softly

"I'm talking to you.." he says looking at me dark eyes confused slightly

"No in my head" I say again

He was quiet for a moment "Dying may have triggered you're wolf gene.." he says

"So now I'm a wolf?" I ask unsure of what was going to happen but I was tired and i just wanted to sleep.

when I woke up next I felt strange and healed all at once sitting up i look down at the wounds to find them healed, remembering Bella's wedding was today I get up and begin to move around with surprisingly no pain at all, leaving the hospital I rush back to my home and grab my things and call Bella.

"Why aren't you at the hospital resting Rain?" she asks worried in her voice

"I'm fine bells " I say softly "and i'm on my way to see you get married"

"Just be careful.." she says "Bring sam if you have to"

"I will" I mutter seeing him standing in my doorway, hanging up with Bella

"I'm not leaving you're side I hope you know that so get dressed and lets go" he says with a small smile

an hour later i'm curled and looking amazing wearing a backless black dress with a crystal front, the skirt itself was a flowy chiffon material and of course i was wearing black flats, walking out I see his eyes widen a bit and that grin made me melt.

"You look beautiful" he says smiling

"I try" I say softly smiling "ready to go?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?" I ask him as we drive to the wedding

"I'm not Jacob Rain, I'm not impulsive " he says

I sigh "I know that" i says softly

* * *

 _"You failed you're task Demetri" Aro says wistfully_

 _"I tried.. but She showed up" he says head bowed staring at the floor_

 _aro raises an eyebrow "She?" he says "Who is this she?"_

 _"Artemis" he says looking up momentarily only to hear the audible hisses, Artemis was older then Aro, Caius and Marcus and as such she was more powerful, she possessed powers over the mind and body and could bend anyone to her will. He was lucky to have escaped but he wasn't giving up on the girl just yet she was going to be his or he would die trying, which with Artemis in the mix she could easily end the volturi.._

 _"It appears we have a more pressing issue to attend to, We shall be paying our old friend Artemis a visit" Aro says_

 _"She was with the cullens and the girl" Demetri says looking back up as he is told to rise_

 _"Then we shall pay them a visit as well." Caius hisses_

 _"Yes we shall brother" Aro says folding his hands_


End file.
